The music reminds me
by animevampLlover
Summary: ONESHOT No summary, it would spoil the story. just read to find out. R


**Me: **Got writers block again and for some reason this little thing just popped into my head. (I blame Gore.) So please enjoy the short little oneshot.

**Gore the plot bunny: **Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Anime does not claim ownership. Disney owns Hocus Pocus.

**Me: **This is not a crossover fic!

…...

**The Music Reminds Me**

He'd rather be somewhere else, patrolling Amity Park, teasing the box ghost! Anything! He'd rather be anywhere but here. 'Damn it Jazz, this is all your fault'. In truth, his older sister really wasn't to blame. How could she be at fault? She was off at Harvard University studying psychology; but that was exactly why he blamed her. If she were still at home he wouldn't be subjected to this torcher. Or at least, he wouldn't have to suffer alone. The whole thing was his mother's idea. Something about unity? What did unity have to do with…? Danny shuddered at the thought…. Family night.

Danny had been expressly forbidden to even go ghost hunting tonight. (Jack wasn't too happy about it either.) "We need more time to spend together boys. So no hunting whatsoever (let Valerie or the Guys in White handle them), no cellphones, no weapons, and no friends. Family only." Damn his overbearing mother. Don't get it wrong, Danny loves his parents. Just sometimes, he'd rather jump off a cliff without the aid of his ghost powers. He couldn't stand family night! The old, really stupid, and boring games, looking at embarrassing baby photos (thank God no one from school was there, he'd never live it down), and really bad movies.

It started with Jaws: The Revenge, then they moved onto Adam Sandler's Jack and Jill, Finally going on to watch old Disney movies Danny didn't particularly care for. The only good ones watched so far were 'Mom's got a date with a Vampire' and 'Under Wraps'. (**A/N: I love these movies; they are two of my #1 favorites. It just pisses me off that 'Mom's got a date with a Vampire' is no longer available anywhere just because some parents had a problem with a small scene that was removed from public airings. Gore the plot bunny: Parents ruin everything!**)

"Final movie of the night boys!" Maddie declared. 'Oh thank God!'

"What's the movie Madds?" Jack Fenton asked happily at the same time trying to stifle a yawn. It was late after all.

"'Hocus Pocus'," She replied. "Remember this movie Danny? You used to love it. You'd beg us to watch it almost every day!" He gave his mom a Non-Committal _Grunt, which normally he would have been reprimanded for. Fortunately for him, she waved it off as exhaustion. Danny actually didn't remember the movie at all. He had only been five when he was obsessed with it. He had moved on from that phase on his sixth birthday. Why had he been so enthralled with it anyway? What was so special about some five hundred year old witches sucking the youth from children? Yet as he watched, something nagged at the back of his mind. Especially when Sarah began singing._

An hour and a half later Danny found himself lying in bed. His parents already fast asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Danny on the other hand was wide awake. Something about the movie (Hocus Pocus) keeping him up despite how tired he was. Why? Why what? Danny didn't seem to be able to figure anything out. Why did that silly little Halloween movie affect him so much? Finally after tossing and turning for a couple hours, he fell into a deep, uneasy, and slightly calming sleep.

_**Come little children**_

_**I'll take thee away, into a land **_

_**Of enchantment **_

_Those hauntingly beautiful lyrics gently lulled him from his sleep. Danny opened his eyes, slowly coming back into consciousness. The first thing he noticed: he was no longer in his bed, in his room. No, he wasn't even at Fenton Works. No anymore. Danny was in some type of forest. Or was it a garden? Lovely little blooms circles weeping willow trees, Chinese black batflowers (in full bloom) grew wild, their stems winding around a cute white picket fence. A thin mist completed the scenery. Making the garden look like some mystical gothic/romantic forest from one of Sam's favorite Tim Burton movies._

_**Come little children**_

_**The times come to play**_

_**Here in my garden **_

_**Of shadows**_

_ Danny pushed himself from the soft grass and to his feet. Pausing only to stretch his stiff muscles by raising his tiny arms above his head. Wait… tiny? He just turned fifteen, how could he be tiny? Looking around, Danny located a small coy pond near the fence. He peered into the crystal blue water and was shocked to see his face rounded with baby fat and his baby blue eyes bigger and brighter than they normally were. He was five again!_

_ Yet, he really didn't mind all that much. Perhaps it was because his mind registered everything as a dream or maybe it was that eerily beautiful song, sung by a gentle and lovely female voice. 'The times come to play'? Danny wanted to play. He wanted to play with the young woman singing the song. And so, entranced by the evocative ballad, Danny opened the gate and set out in search of the woman whose voice could soothe even the most Schizophrenic person._

_**Follow sweet children**_

_**I'll show thee the way**_

_**Through all the pain and **_

_**The sorrows**_

_ Follow he did. He never once strayed from the path before him (lined with delicate purple dragon snaps). He was told never to stray. The forest held many evils that he may never escape from. With each step he tool, Danny fell deeper within his own dream. Forgetting he was a fifteen year old teen with ghost powers and believing he was a five year old child playing a game with his caretaker. His beautiful caretaker with the angelic voice._

_ They wanted to take him away from her. The villagers, but she reassured him that they could do no such thing. She told him, with kind words, that the villagers were too weak to force them apart. That she'd always be there. And he believed her. Of course he believed her. She never lied to him, even if it would have been better to lie._

_**Weep not poor children**_

_**For life is this way**_

_**Murdering beauty and**_

_**Passions**_

_ It seemed like he had been walking for hours. When in reality it had only been five minutes. But even a short walk seemed like an eternity when they were apart. He couldn't stand being away from her. Eventually though, Danny came across a meadow. The meadow was in full bloom. Lush green grass that tickled your ankles, wildflowers of every species and color, enclosed by breathtaking cherry blossom trees._

_ In the center of the meadow, dancing in the small amounts of sunlight that peeked through the trees was the woman he had been seeking. Still singing her haunting tune. She wore a Gothic Victorian dress of the deepest mahogany, the plush skirts billowing beautifully with her movements, the bow sleeves hanging slightly from her shoulders. Her long ebony hair cascaded down her back and flowed over her shoulders in waves, porcelain skin practically glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes were chocolate colored today. Usually Danny preferred it when her eyes were the color of emeralds, but she was still beautiful in his eyes no matter the eye color she chose._

_**Hush now dear children**_

_**It must be this way**_

_**To weary of life and **_

_**Deceptions**_

_ She held her arms out to him. Her eyes shining brighter than the sun as her smile radiated pure joy at the sight of him. Danny didn't hesitate to run to her. They danced, they played, and she told him stories of kind princesses, brave knights, and funny animals. All too soon night fell and they returned to the cozy vine covered cottage that they shared. She made him his favorites for supper, and the rest of the night was spent in front of the stone fireplace sipping steaming cups of their favorite hazelnut tea._

_ When it was time for bed, she tucked Danny in, kissed his head, and sang her song once more. As she sang Danny watched the artificial stars dance along his walls (she had worked hard on them for him) and as she sang the last word Danny fell into a happy and peaceful slumber._

_**Rest now my children**_

_**For soon we'll away**_

_**Into the calm and **_

_**The quiet**_

Danny awoke with a start to his alarm clock blaring. He quickly slammed his fist onto the snooze button to silence the damn thing. What was with that dream last night? It didn't even seem like a dream, it seemed like a… a _memory_. Unfortunately he didn't get much time to dwell on it as his mother called him down for breakfast. After that, he completely forgot the dream and the peace it bestowed on him.

**END**

…

**Me: **I hope you guys enjoyed this short little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^-^ And just so you know, this is a sort of prelude to my story 'Magic of love'. Can you guys figure out who the woman in his dream was?

**Gore the plot bunny: **Remember to review!

/) /)

( ^-^)


End file.
